pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Tourism Travel
Plants vs. Zombies: Tourism Travel is a upcoming game in the PvZ franchise. Description The Zombies are planning to domain various places and turn each tourism spot into a new Zombot.join with Crazy Dave and Penny to protect the cities and defeat Dr.Zomboss! Features *New Plants! *New Zombies! *New Places! *Boss Battles:Bosses will be waiting in last level of each place! can you defeat all of them? *Elements:each plant have their own element,which gives for them a extra ability! *Laboratory:Here you can level-up your plants or merge them with elements to get new ones! *Piñata Party:Battle zombies from all worlds for prizes! *Travel Log:Follow the Travel Log to complete quests! *Zen Garden:Grow your plants and get more power in levels! Places 'Note:'Each world will have 25 levels,the 8th level is the gargantuar battle and the 25th level is the boss battle,7 New Plants and 5 New Zombies. Tutorial Tutorial is the level of the Plants vs. Zombies: Tourism Travel,it tells you how to play the game.after winning,you get Cherry-Bomb Player's House Player's House is the first area of the game,here you can get some Plants to help you in the travel and defeat some Zombies. Zphinx Ruins like the Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2,Zphinx Ruins have tombstones,including a new one that can spawn Paraoh Zombies randomly,so is recommended to use Grave Buster. be careful! Cloudy Tower Dr.Zomboss placed something in the Eiffel Tower!.sun not fall from the sky,but mushrooms are awake. sometimes a thunder will fall,creating a crater that nothing can be planted in this,you need bring Violetage to avoid this. Clock Tower Welcome to London!.sometimes the Big Ben will chime,paralyzing all plants on the screen,with the excepcion of some plants,such as phat beets.also have a special tile to avoid this. In some levels fog will appear, so you need to use Plantern. Long Bay It's a beautiful tourist spot to stay,just don't forget to protect your boat! it's a aquatic place,this means you need to use Lily-pads.in some levels,have rocks that the player can't place nothing in it. Great Wall of China Lobbed-shots are highty recommended here!in the fifth column have ladders that connect the land with this tourist spot,straight-shooting plants only can shoot in the lasts four columns. ??? ??? ??? Elements Each plant have their own element,which give for then a hidden ability.you can get elements by killing zombies and use them to upgrade your plants.list of the current elements: *Basic:the most common element in the game. *Supporter:sometimes gives the double of sun. *Advanced:Increases the attack by 1% for every zombie killed. *Fire:can add burn effect to zombies. *Ice:slows down/freezes the zombies on contact. *Electric:Paralyzes the zombies in contact for a short while. *Poison:Poisons the zombies in contact. *Earth:Sometimes pushes back the zombies. *Fungi:element exclusive to mushrooms,sleeps in day. *Water:Aquatic Plants *Shadow:Can be powered by Moonflower to increase the power. *??? *Premium:doubles the Plant Food effect for every Plant Food placed in it. Plants Go Here:http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_Tourism_Travel/Plants Zombies Go Here:http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_Tourism_Travel/Zombies you would like this game to be made? Yes No Category:Games Category:Unfinished Category:By DupliXD Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Tourism Travel